mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinky Doo/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Winter Wrap Up Dinky Doo ID S1E11.png|Dinky without a cutie mark. Dinky Doo and Liza Doolots hopping with bunnies S1E11.png|Hopping in the snow with Liza Doolots during the Winter Wrap Up song. Call of the Cutie Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png|Golden Bow Dinky. Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Pillow Dinky. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Horseshoe Dinky. Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Dolphin Dinky. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Dancing Dinky Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Dinky's first ever laugh. Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png|Dinky Doo can be seen in a firefighter costume. Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie S2E5.png Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|''Epic win''. Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Rarity with the grape juice S2E5.png Dinky derped S2E05.png The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Fillies' neck S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with Dinky S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png The Last Roundup Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|We are in your show, tearing your fanon apart. Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Riding the train with Golden Harvest A Friend in Deed Jumping rope S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Tornado Bolt, Dinky, Scootaloo, and Piña Colada jump-roping with Pinkie Pie, while Cotton Cloudy and Ruby Pinch watch. But... who's holding the rope? It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Ponyville Confidential Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Diamond Tiara WHAT IS THIS S2E23.png|Dinky reading the newspaper Diamond Tiara whallops Dinky S2E23.png|Derpy won't be too happy about this. Season three Spike at Your Service Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png|Chatting with Ruby Pinch. Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Rarity talking to fillies S4E13.png Rarity and Apple Bloom "that just ain't so" S4E13.png Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png Rarity "make yourselves look just like that" S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png|So two of the three relay team members and the emergency stand-in each have at least one tortoise in the house. The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight Time CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png |index}}